Solar panel installations typically require framed solar panels, or modules, mounted on complex base structures assembled from posts, rails, clamps, and other fasteners. A significant portion of the cost of these solar panel installations may be attributed to the rails, which are often very long extruded or roll-formed members. Aside from the cost of manufacturing the rails, their considerable length can add to the cost of shipping materials to the installation site and add difficulty to the installation process. Accordingly, railless solar panel installation systems could beneficially reduce the costs of manufacturing, shipping, and installing solar panels.